como alejar al tarado novio de tu hija
by Lunajely
Summary: La pequeña Lily Potter tiene un novio, harry Potter junto a su hijo james inventaran miles de travesuras con tal de alejar al tarado noviecito de su hija. que mas puede hacer un padre con tal de cuidar a su pequeño retoño? 2DA PARTE de ¿como poner celoso a Harry Potter? EN PAUSA
1. Chapter 1

**Como alejar al tarado novio de tu hija**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Que hace un padre cuando se entera que su pequeña y tierna bebe a la que ha cuidado desde que la sostenía en brazos tiene un novio? Podrá Harry hacer que su pequeña Lily deje a ese engendro del mal?.. 2DA PARTE DE ¿Cómo poner celoso a Harry Potter?

**QUE HAGO! QUE HAGO!**

-una semana! Una semana ha pasado desde que James esta en Hogwarts! – exclama Harry

-y que tiene que ver con que haya pasado una semana? – pregunto Hermione, estaba contenta ya que tan solo hace dos días atrás se había enterado que estaba de nuevo embarazada

-que no ha escrito carta!

-conoces a James, primero son sus amigos, luego sus travesuras, después sus estudios y por ultimo nosotros…no deberías sorprenderte cielo – decía Hermione mientras se acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en la frente de Harry – que quieres de comer?

-al novio de mi pequeña

-no te escuche – dijo Hermione

-algo pequeño, no tanta cosa – respondió Harry

- bien, te avisare cuando este la comida – dijo Hermione bajando a preparar la cena. Harry caminaba de un lado a otro estaba desesperado por obtener información sobre lo que había hablado con su hijo cuando subió al tren, vio hacia la ventana y como que sus ruegos fueron escuchados, una lechuza se acercaba a su ventana, se apresuro a abrirla para dejar pasar al animal

Harry desesperado cogió la carta entre sus manos, tenía el sello del colegio – no es de James – se lamento Harry, aun así abrió la carta dispuesto a leer lo que le mandaba a decir la directora del colegio

_**Queridos Señor y Señora Potter**_

_**Lamento informarle por medio de esta carta que su hijo James Potter ha sido autor de una travesura que tuvo como consecuencia la renuncia del que era profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.**_

_**Su castigo ha sido el de ser suspendido del equipo de quidditch así como también el prohibirle las salidas al pueblo de Hogsmeade mientras dure el año escolar, dichos castigos no podrán ser alterados ni aplazados, así que ruego sepan entender y logren reflexionar con su hijo sobre el buen comportamiento.**_

_**Por otro lado y en vista de que ya no tenemos a un profesor de DCAO, y conociendo de las capacidades y aptitudes que posee el Señor Potter, ruego que se integre y forme parte del profesorado del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Minerva Mcgonagall**_

_**Directora **_

-oh – dijo Harry al terminar de leer, una segunda lechuza cruzo por su ventana, se acerco y la abrió

_**Querido Papá**_

_**Perdona por no haberte podido escribir, pero he estado muy ocupado, seguramente ya la directora Mcgonagall te informo de lo sucedido y te juro papá que no fue mi culpa! Es que el profesor salió cuando no debía y ya pues… no le digas a mamá! Inventare una escusa por lo de los partidos o tú podrías intervenir con la profesora y hacer que vuelva a jugar pero por favor no le digas a mamá….da miedo cuando se enoja :S**_

_**Ah con respecto a lo otro, no he podido hacer nada! Lily no se le despega parecen chicle, pero no te preocupes tengo todo el año para alejarlo de mi hermanita y le puedo pedir a Ted que me ayude.**_

_**Con cariño y suplica**_

_**James**_

-bueno… ya tengo escusa para estar en Hogwarts – dijo Harry y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – ahora como le digo a Hermione

-decirme que? – Harry pego un brinco a la cama, Hermione lo había asustado, vio como en el rostro de su esposa se dibujaba una sonrisa

-casi me matas del susto

-ya no seas llorón, ahora dime que me querías decir – pregunto Hermione, Harry escondió despacio la carta, no quería que se enterara de la travesura de su hijo

-seré profesor en Hogwarts – dijo sonriente

-profesor? Pero cómo? Cuando? Y tu trabajo? – preguntaba Hermione

-si profesor, como? El profesor renuncio, cuando? No sé cuando, pero me lo comunicaron, y mi trabajo? Podre manejar ambos – dijo Harry

-y yo?

-ohh tu – dijo Harry no había considerado el hecho de que la dejaría y peor aun con el bebe en camino

-si yo, Albus y el bebe que viene en camino – dijo Hermione

-bueno… ya pensare en ello, tu podrías ayudarme a tomar una decisión respecto a eso

- porque habría renunciado el profesor? – se pregunto Hermione en voz alta – hice ensalada, dijiste que no querías mucha cosa

- mami – entraba el pequeño Albus restregándose su ojito

- quieres ser profesor Harry? – le pregunto Hermione mientras cogía en brazos a Albus de cuatro añitos, él recostaba su cabecita en el hombro de su madre, mientras pasaba sus bracitos por su cuello

- si, ya sabes que se me hace bien de enseñar, y que DCAO era una de mis materias favoritas – le contesto

- podríamos mudarnos, asi no estaría sola, y podrías cuidar a Albus cuando no esté – le dio una solución – no te preocupes amor, veremos la forma

Harry amaba a esa mujer que la vida la puso en su camino, y aunque ella viera esa decisión como alguna clase de sueño insatisfecho, solo él sabía el verdadero motivo por el que quería estar en Hogwart, quería alejar al tarado novio de su hija Lily, y vaya que estando tan cerca lo conseguiría.

o-o-o

**Que les ha parecido? Les gusta, no les gusta? Continuo o no… quería subirlo para el próximo año, pero la verdad me gustaría sus opiniones, y seguirla en el año 2014, solo espero que tenga la acogida que espero. Esta historia es la continuación de "como poner celoso a Harry Potter"**


	2. la primera

**LA PRIMERA**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Harry caminaba despacio, en frente de él se alzaba majestuoso el Colegio Hogwarts, sintió emoción al recordar tantas aventuras que vivió en el lugar, conoció a los más grandes amigos, las más grandes aventuras, y al amor de su vida. Se pregunto ¿Cómo fue que llego a esta situación? Hermione estuvo a punto de convencerlo de las desventajas de aceptar el empleo, y más cuando dijo que al no estar presente en casa, muchos hombres estarías dispuesto a conquistar su corazón.

Discutió la situación con sus amigos, tenía que escuchar otro punto de vista además del de su mujer

**FLASH BACK**

-Hermione te matara cuando se entere del porque aceptas – discutió Draco

-Harry solo quiere cuidar de su hija, tú lo harás cuando tu Sol esté crecidita – le debatió Ron

-no sufro de celos Weasley, además Harry tienes que ver que Hermione está embarazada ¿quieres dejarla sola en este momento?

- claro que no! Pero… tengo que cuidar de mi niña

-pues tienes otros hijos, uno que recién va a ir a la escuela y otro que viene en camino – dijo Draco

- yo te aconsejo que aceptes la oferta de Mcgonagall – dijo Ron – si yo me hubiera enterado antes de la relación de Rose con ese idiota créeme que hubiera intervenido

- y suponiendo que aceptes que harás? Como profesor no puedes atacar a un estudiante – hablo de nuevo Draco

- como profesor no, pero tengo a mi hijo ahí, y unos traviesos sobrinos

- ja estas cavando tu tumba amigo, no has pensado cuanto se podría molestar tu esposa?

-crees que no he pensado eso? – pregunto Harry a Draco – se el carácter que tiene ella y peor ahora en su estado, parece mandrágora!

- cómprate un terreno de Hogsmeade y construye ahí tu casa, serias profesor y esposo a la vez – dijo Ron tan despreocupadamente

- eres un genio!

- eh? Ah claro ya sabes, siempre se me ocurren buenas ideas – sonrió el pelirrojo – y sabes qué? Podríamos hacer lo que hicieron las chicas… podríamos unir nuestros cerebros y pensar en cómo separarlos

- y haremos un libro para padres después de diez años dando consejos? – pregunto con cinismo Draco

- que haces aquí Malfoy si no vas a apoyar a Harry?

- soy la voz de la razón

-dime porque ayudaste a las chicas con sus tonteras, y no puedes ayudarnos a nosotros que somos de tu mismo género! – dijo Ron enojado

- si Luna o Hermione o incluso Ginny me hacen algo créanme que les hare pagar – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y acercándose a donde estaban ambos – les ayudare

- entonces está hecho. Iré a Hogwarts y alejare al tarado ese de mi pequeña

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Potter cuanto tiempo – dijo el conserje Flicht

-sí, es bueno volver, la profesora Mcgonagall esta esperándome

-si, si pase

Harry entro al colegio, no había tenido oportunidad de volver después de la graduación, Hermione se encargaba de la disciplina de sus hijos con respecto al estudio. Recorrió los pasillos por lo que muchas veces corrió y camino, y deseo volver a tener 15 años y seguir en aquel lugar como estudiante.

-Tío! – grito Dominique Weasley la hija de Bill

- hola Dominique – saludo

-que haces aquí? Es por lo de James? Por suerte no vino mi tía sino pobre de la que se le arma

-no es por eso Domi, es por otro asunto

-entonces tambien te enteraste de lo otro? – pregunto Dominique, Harry no sabia que era eso otro

-lo otro? – pregunto Harry, Dominique abrió los ojos inmensamente al saber que había hablado de mas

-bueno pues, ya sabes Lily tiene novio y bueno…

-que hizo ese a mi hijita?

-Lily me matara – susurro Dominique – tío veras…yo…

-Llamare a Bill, no…mejor a Fleur a ella si le podrías decir – dijo Harry, no le gustaba amenazar pero por su hija cualquier cosa

-la encontraron encerrada con su novio en un armario de escobas – dijo rápidamente la rubia – no hables con mamá

Harry le dio un tic en el ojo – no le diré nada Domi…donde esta?

-mi mamá? No dijiste que no hablarías con ella!

-no…donde esta Mattews

-ah, creo que en el gran comedor… le iras a reclamar? – pregunto asustada la chica

-claro que no Dominique, solo quería saber si no se llevo a mi hija de nuevo al armario de escobas – dijo Harry – ahora voy con la directora

-sí, adiós tío – se despidió la rubia y siguió su marcha. Cuando Harry vio que daba la vuelta a otro pasillo cambio su dirección, tenía que encontrar a ese chiquillo

Llego al comedor y vio caminar a Mattews a la mesa de Gryffindor, que le haría? Le lanzo un confundus, y Mattews en vez de sentarse en el asiento, cayó al piso, los demás rieron por su caía, intento levantarse, y Harry le lanzo otro confundus haciendo que cayera de nuevo. Vio a su hija levantarse y ayudarlo ya que al parecer no podía controlar sus pies, todos alrededor moría de la risa.

Lily le tendió la mano para intentar ayudar a su novio, Cristopher trataba de sostenerse de ella, y después… - Fue tu pantalón? – pregunto Lily

-calzones morados! – Exclamo en voz alta James – oh y miren tienen ositos – dijo asiendo cara tierna, para después reírse sin parar

-tu mami te los dio? – pregunto igual entre risas Fred segundo. Cristopher estaba rojo como un tomate, pero lo que no comprendía era es que de donde habían salido sus calzones de ositos?!

-es…ah…ositos...eh…son muy tiernos – trataba de decir Lily igual de roja que su novia, ya que todos lo veían y se comenzaban a reír – te presto mi túnica?

o-o-o

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Alex Black Moon: **Hola Alex, gracias por leer esta nueva historia, con respecto a tu pregunta, pues según quedo en la anterior ¿Cómo poner celoso a Harry Potter? James tiene 17, Lily 15 y Albus 4 años, no quise que tuvieran las mismas edades que designo Jk, por eso hasta Rose, la hija de Ron ya es grandecita, incluso más que James

**Hermione10: **va a ser más de hija y padre, ya sabes el típico padre celoso que quiere conservar a su pequeña siempre así, pequeñita

**Remy- chan 27516: **gracias por leer otra de mis historias, ojala y te guste

**Miranda0018: **por supuesto que si Miranda, aunque sea seguire leyendo tus comentarios en esta historia :D

**RochiiPotterGrangerWeasley: **jaja gracias Rochii por la fe en mis historias :D, es bueno saber que muchas me siguen en otras historias

**MeryLune: **ojala y tengas voz de profeta amiga :D, imagínate que tu hijo será así como James Sirius, tendrás canas verdes pronto.


	3. que haces aqui?

**QUE HACES AQUÍ?**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Después de haber quitado un poco la rabia que traía encima por ese chico, Harry volvió hacia la dirección, después de todo a eso es a lo que había venido a Hogwarts. Le había enviado la respuesta con ayuda de sus dos amigos, en la que decía claramente que aceptaba el puesto, siempre y cuando pudiera salir del castillo a cualquier hora, ya que aun recordaba tener una esposa e hijos.

-Señor Potter – saludo Mcgonagall la cual se encontraba evidentemente esperándolo – pensé que ya no vendría

-encontré a Dominque y me entretuvo – le respondió

-no tiene que darme explicación señor Potter, ya no es un alumno

-no, es verdad, próximamente seré profesor

-nos alegra sobremanera que haya podido aceptar, no sabe lo urgente de la situación… la señora Potter está de acuerdo con todo?

-Mi esposa adora Hogwarts – dijo sonriéndole, aunque aun recordaba la escena que le hizo Hermione cuando le conto que había aceptado, agito su cabeza no podía recordar eso, con solo hacerlo se le ponía la piel erizada. Porque su mujer tenía que ser tan agresiva? – cuando puedo comenzar?

-si no tiene inconveniente en este momento, los alumnos son muy… hiperactivos sin un profesor

-hoy? – pregunto, pensó en Hermione que le diría si no iba a casa ese día?, se imagino salir de aquellos pequeños labios su nombre ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER COMO QUE TE QUEDAS Y NO VIENES YA A CASA?! Pego un leve brinco en su asiento

-le pasa algo?

-no, no, todo está perfecto… comenzare hoy

o-o-o

-pero acepto así sin más? – pregunto Ginny

-si, agradécele a tu hermano y a tu esposo, ellos lo convencieron – se quejo Hermione

-por su puesto, Draco estará feliz – comento Luna

-estoy siendo sarcástica Luna

-oh – dijo Luna, a pesar de los años aun conservaba su aire soñador – y que piensas hacer?

-pues hablar con Mcgonagall

-para qué? No creo que ella quiera convencerlo de que no acepte el trabajo cuando fue ella que se lo propuso – dijo Ginny

-tía quelo más – dijo Albus que venía con la cara sucia de chocolate, Hermione vio a Ginny la causante de que su pequeño hijo estuviera así

-Porque tratas de llevar por el mal camino a mis niños? – pregunto Hermione

-Qué? Solo por un chocolate me tratas así? Espero que con Luna sea más comprensiva conmigo – dijo Ginny, Luna le regalo una sonrisa y la pelirroja se la devolvió

- Sol es una recién nacida, no creo que quiera llenarse de golosinas aun – siguió Hermione, con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar una servilleta hasta su hijo, la cual la cogió y se comenzó a limpiar

-Sol es muy dulce – comento Luna sin más, y le tendió un chupete a Albus que había traído en su bolso

-si se queja con dolor de estomago las buscare – amenazo Hermione, el pequeño corrió a esconderse para que su madre no le quitara la golosina

-no entiendo porque Harry aceptaría ese empleo – dijo Ginny volviendo al tema por el que habían visitado a su amiga

-fácil por Lily, es que no viste como se puso cuando le presento a su novio, parecía que lo quería estrangular

-seguramente querrá hacerle travesuras al chico para que huya – dijo Luna – creen que por eso se reunió con Ron y Draco? Para que ellos le ayuden? – Ginny y Hermione se quedaron en silencio

-no lo creo, ya son adultos, además Harry no se pondría a hacerle diabluras a un niño – dijo Hermione

o-o-o

-papá – se quejo Lily – por favor dime que solo viniste a visitarnos y luego te irás

-así recibes a tu madre cuando viene también? – pregunto Harry, Lily lo abrazo después de todo era su padre

-que haces aquí? – pregunto la chica

-pues seré tu nuevo profesor – contesto Harry sonriéndole

-por favor dime que es mentira, por favor dímelo

-no Lily seré tu nuevo profesor, incluso ya estaba caminando hacia el aula y te encontré

-mi nuevo profesor? QUE? MAMA LO SABE?

-pues sí, tu madre tiene conocimiento de mi nuevo trabajo

-Y QUE DIJO?

-no estaba muy feliz ya que esta Albus, estaba furiosa – le dijo Harry

-Claro que debe estar furiosa! – dijo Lily mientras caminaba a lado de su padre –hace cuanto llegaste?

-tengo rato, incluso converse con Dominique

-no fuiste tú verdad? – pregunto Lily

-que cosa?

-no fuiste tú el que le lanzo el confundus a Cristopher

-alguien le lanzo un confundus? – pregunto sorprendido – me hubiera encanto ver eso, aunque claro lo puedo ver de ahora en adelante ya que es como medio estúpido no?

-papá fuiste o no? – pregunto Lily poniendo sus brazos en las caderas igual a Hermione

Harry le sonrió – claro que no hijita, ¿me crees capaz de algo así?

Lily entrecerró los ojos, otra característica de Hermione – la verdad no, aun queda la duda de quién fue? – dijo la chica retomando su camino

Y tu no-vi-e-ci-to – dijo Harry, la palabra "novio" aun no le salía bien de sus labios y tal vez nunca lo haría

"tuvo que ir a la sala común"


End file.
